Experiment
by spockandawe
Summary: Korra has a new idea, but won't tell Bolin what it is. Whatever she's planning, it's making him nervous.


"_Please_, Bolin. Just promise you won't bend."

"See, that look you've got there? That makes me nervous."

He knew he was going to agree eventually. He was almost sure he'd like whatever she had in mind, but he was having too much fun teasing her to surrender this easily. He was already pinned underneath her against the stone floor, and as he continued to argue she got more and more flushed and pressed herself closer to him.

Finally, he admitted that kisses might be enough to persuade him to not bend for the evening. Korra laughed and took his hands in hers, stretching against his body as she raised them above his head. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling as her breasts slid up his chest. Whatever she was planning, he was pretty sure he'd enjoy himself.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. What was she doing? With a flip of her wrists, she had encased his hands in solid rock. Without thinking, he flexed his arms, getting ready to break out of the trap, but she grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"No bending, Bo. Trust me?"

He recovered quickly and grinned up at her. "Alright then. But where are those kisses?"

She smiled in that way that made his heart stutter and bent down to him. She moved with agonizing slowness, and he strained upwards trying to close the gap between them. Her lips just barely ghosted over his, but her hands slid up over the muscles of his bare arms and the rest of her body molded against his in that way he knew so well. After too many seconds, her lips finally pressed against his in a real kiss. He longed to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, but had to settle for what she gave him.

She kissed him slowly, but with incredible heat. Bolin found himself gasping for air and already half-hard even though she hadn't gone anywhere near his cock yet. Her hands lifted his shirt to move against his chest, and as she gently slid one finger over a nipple. When she finally pressed one thigh between his legs he couldn't help moaning.

At that same unhurried pace, she slid down his body until she rested between his thighs. Never breaking eye contact, she briefly cupped him through the fabric, then reached up to undo the ties of his pants. She finally dropped her eyes down to his cock and placed one delicate kiss against it. He only wanted her to linger there, but with the same tortuous slowness she slid the pants down and off, her fingers only barely brushing the sides of his legs. By the time she had moved up between his thighs again, he was almost ready to beg her for... something.

When she looked back up at him, her eyes sparkled with laughter and he knew she knew what she was doing to him. Finally moving faster, she wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke. The contact was such a blessed relief that he didn't notice her bending down until he felt her tongue against his balls. He gave a strangled cry and a single bead of liquid formed at the top of his cock. She moved to lick it up, then abruptly wrapped her lips around him.

He bucked up against her, but her hands were on his hips and her weight held him to the ground. He set his feet against the ground for better leverage, pressing desperately upwards into that incredible warmth. As he thrust upwards, they began to build a steady rhythm together. His shoulders strained as he tried to keep himself from bending. It was so hard. The things she could do with her tongue... all he wanted to do was wrap his hands in her hair and pull her closer to him.

Bolin's head fell back to lean against the stone floor and he let himself drown in the flood of sensation. After the tortuous pace she had set earlier, the new tempo was overwhelming. Suddenly, he felt Korra hum as his cock brushed against the back of her throat. His head shot up and he found her intensely blue eyes smiling up at him. The sheer eroticism of the scene was enough to send him over the edge. The flush of her skin and the slight sheen of sweat as she moved over him...

"Korra!"

His eyes shut again as he shook with the intensity of the orgasm. As he lay there trying to catch his breath, he felt her slipping up next to him and freeing his hands with a touch of one finger. She nestled against him as he half-turned to wrap his arms around her. When he looked down at her again, she had an unrepentant impish smile and he couldn't help grinning back. After a few moments, he rolled so this his hands were planted next to her head and he hovered over her.

"Now, I think I owe you something..."


End file.
